Fight Against All Odds
by GothMaureen
Summary: AU. Heroes of Unova!verse. Andrea Purdy had a life before she came to Unova-she's rather famous back home in Hoenn. She's come to Unova to prove herself. Don't judge a book by its cover.


**A/N: So this needs explaining. When IamRawrKayThanks, to be known as Rawr from now on, since that username is waaaay too long to type every time...ANYWAY!**

**When Rawr told me she needed an OC for a Pokemon story she was writing, I was on board from the start. Andy came into creation, and I fell in love with the Heroes of Unova verse in the meantime. Because I am the nerd I am, I wanted her to be from Hoenn, my personal favorite region of the games. But due to the story taking place in Unova,I needed a reason for Andy to be there. **

**It took about four tries for me to come up with a good enough reason to satisfy my mind, and this happened. So enjoy, and have fun!**

**..disclaimer time- I do not own Pokemon, though I do own Andrea "Andy" Purdy.**

* * *

><p>Moonlight streamed down onto Lavaridge Town, and the shadowed figure brushed her long bangs out of her eyes. Andrea "Andy" Purdy was nothing like the other people of Lavaridge, or those she'd met in her travels, for that matter. Staring out at the town, the young woman sighed, and took a Pokeball from her pocket. "C'mon Ashley.."<p>

A large black and grey wolf appeared, and immediately curled up at Andy's side. "Mi?" The creature said, staring up at its trainer. Andy ran a hand through the Mightyena's fur, scratching the Pokemon's ear.

"Don't worry, I won't forget you...I just..there's only so much I can do here." The Goth everyone in Hoenn knew of Andy Purdy, the fiercesome Dark-speciality trainer who had taken everyone by surprise. But they all also knew of her downfall. How she had fought the Elite Four so incredibly well, and how when faced by Steven, the Champion, she had almost won. At the very last second, he had . She was nothing more than every other trainer who had come before her. A little rougher around the edges, perhaps, but still the same. She did not have what it took to be the Champion. Besides, who would want their Champion to look like her?

What kind of message would that send to the young trainers out there? Nobody wanted that, but there was no way they would say it to her face.

Andy sighed, and remembered what Professor Birch had told her only three days before. Unova, the undiscovered region, was home to hundreds of new Pokemon, and he wanted to see all of them. And he would let Andy go in his place, to go through the eight gyms, gather badges, everything she'd done here in Hoenn already. Why shouldn't she? Her relationship with Flannery, if you could even call it that, was not worth passing this up. It caused more trouble than it was really worth, and if Andy had the chance to find love elsewhere, she'd take it. And even if she didn't find it, the musician could always come back to Hoenn. The gym leader had told her that she'd always be waiting, no matter what.

That was it. She was going. Andy fucking Purdy was leaving Hoenn, and was going to show the rest of the Pokemon world what she could do. Sliding down carefully to her bedroom window, the female returned Ashley to her Pokeball and climbed back into her room. Falling back into bed, she dreamed of a world where nobody knew her name, nobody knew she had failed. She dreamed of the possibilities Unova would bring.

* * *

><p>"Andy! Welcome!" Professor Birch said, watching as the impressive female walked into his laboratory. "I wasn't expecting you.."<p>

"Well I'm here know, and I'll go. I'm going to Unova for you, Professor. I could use a chance to prove myself again." Andy said, her deep voice filling the room around her. "When can I leave?"

"Oh." The professor was startled, and cleared his throat. "You'll have to take the S.S Tidal to Kanto, and then take a plane to Unova. " He fumbled through his pockets and produced a paper slip. "This is your ticket for the Tidal. It leaves.."

Andy snatched the paper from him. "Today. I'm ready, I promise. I'll make everyone in Hoenn proud of me, Professor. "

He smiled, and looked up at the musician, who was clearly ready. A black bag was slung over one shoulder, and her guitar case hung across her back. Her blue eyes were eager with anticipation, and Birch could tell she just wanted to leave already. Andy had suffered at the hands of Hoenn's media, and she could really use a break from constant questioning and ridicule. "Go. Enjoy yourself. But wait, here." He held up a hand, and walked over to a table nearby. On it was a single Pokeball.

"Take this. I told Professor Juniper, my compatriot in Unova, about you; and she send me this."

Andy took the ball, and held it in one hand, turning it over in her gloved palm. Closing her eyes, she released the Pokemon inside. A flash occurred, and out came a small blue-and-black Pokemon. "Denio!" It said cheerfully, and looked up at Andy. "Deino!"

"I'm told that's its name, Deino. It's a Dark and Dragon type, Andy." Professor Birch said, watching the Goth look down at the Pokemon.

"She's perfect." Andy said, her icy blue eyes grinning. She kneeled down to pat the dragon on the head, and the Denio chirped. "De!"

"I think I'll call her Lirea."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there it is. Sorry it ends a bit abruptly, but I figured everyone didn't need to see all the particulars of Andy getting to Unova. And we get to end with cute, happy Andy. :)**

**So I'll be writing little oneshot accompanying pieces to the Heroes of Unova verse, like this one. Currently I only have one other one planned, but as I come up with them, I'll be writing and posting them.**

**So I will say this alot, but if anyone out there can guess who Andy is based off/supposed to look like/whatever you want to call it, then I give you brownie points. And you just go that far up in my books, awesome wise.**

**And I think I've rambled long enough for these notes- GothMaureen**

**P.S- Oops, almost forgot! The title of this oneshot comes from the Black Veil Brides song "Never Give In", which I also do not own!**


End file.
